


Red and Her Mate

by dangerhumming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frankenwolf, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, it messed with my formatting again, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victor shows up in Ruby's clearing she is afraid she might attack him but Red knows better. Frankenwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Her Mate

Ever since letting her wolf run free in Stroybrooke that full moon many months ago, she was more in tune with her wolf side than ever. She could sense when Snow was going to have a panic attack. She smelled the sex and sea on Emma every time she went to visit a certain pirate. She was aware whenever Granny was stressed and worked to find a way to relieve that stress. She felt the friendship to a point of almost siblinghood from David. She understood the care that practically oozed out of both Archie and Whale, well, Victor.

Victor. Now there was an interesting guy. He wasn't sleazy or womanizing like Whale but sweet, reserved, understanding. He listened when she talked and responded to what she was saying with his honest opinion, not just what she wanted to hear.

He came into the dinner every morning for coffee and occasionally a muffin if she could persuade him to eat. He was always unfailing polite, asking after Granny and herself. He could always tell whenever something was bothering her; whether it was the coming of the full moon or having a fight with Granny. When everyone else was content to let her brood and suffer in silence, he alone could get her to open up and talk.

He was different, he understood her. Maybe it was the monster to monster thing but Ruby thought it might be more. She just didn't know if she could be involved with someone after… she was better off alone. Everyone she loved got hurt in one way or another, just because they knew her or were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But maybe she shouldn't have told him how nervous she was for this night's transformation because here he was in her clearing. She was about to change and he wouldn't leave. Nothing she said to him would get him to leave. The only person she has not attacked when in wolf form was David and that was only because the wolf side recognized him as part of her pact. She did not think Victor classified as a pack mate, he seemed so much more. But what? What could be more than pack?

He was resolute and not leaving. She just prayed that her wolf side would recognize and understand the importance of Victor. She could only hope.

\-----------------

She sniffed the air with joy. Ah! The wonders of being able to smell and to know what was out there. The most prominent scent was the too-clean-tree smell of the doctor. Wolf-Ruby or Red as she took to calling herself pranced up happily to her doctor, smiling all the while. He did not look happy, almost nervous. Red was instantly put on edge. What could be making her man so nervous? She must make it go away. She tentatively brushed her nose against his hand; he petted the top of her head in slow, jerky movements.

Finally, he had relaxed enough to sit down and pet her thoroughly. While she wanted nothing more than to run and never stop, it felt too good to be close to her mate. The Ruby part of her brain laughed.

What was more than pack?

Red had her answer. Mate.

 


End file.
